Advice
by BeStillMyHeart23
Summary: Blaine's student asks for advice, and Blaine turns to Kurt to help him. Future!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovely people. I am so so grateful at the response I got already on my last story, thank you guys! Of course I needed to write another. This one is future!Klaine too, because those are kind of my favorites.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson began packing away his beloved guitar, stretching his neck after his long day at work. His fingers grazed over the smooth wood of the guitar, admiring the fret board that was partially worn away from years of use. He was proud of the obvious marks, showing how well loved his instrument was, though the rest of the guitar was in pristine condition. After all, the thing was kind of his baby.<p>

Blaine checked that everything in his studio was packed away, straightening a stack of sheet music on the piano. He was about to flick the light switch and call it a day, when he heard a quiet knock on the already open door. He was surprised to see Ethan, his last student for the day, reappear in the doorway.  
>"Forget something Ethan?" Blaine asked, confused.<br>"Actually Mr. Anderson," _Soon to be Anderson-Hummel_, he thought, twirling the still-new ring around his finger, "I kind of had a, um, personal question."

Intrigued, Blaine gestured for Ethan to sit down, now more curious than confused. He had always had good relationships with his students, but never had someone sought him out to talk about anything personal.  
>"It's actually about, uh, someone I...have feelings for." Just as soon as he said it, he nearly tripped over himself in his haste to leave the room. "Never mind, it was stupid, sorry to waste your time Mr. Anderson-"<br>"Ethan," Blaine laughed lightly, "sit down, I have plenty of time. Clearly this is important enough for you to come talk to me about it." He smiled reassuringly.

Ethan slowly sank back into his seat, looking at Blaine sheepishly. "Okay well, there's someone I've known since I was little, and so we're kind of best friends. Our moms know each other really well, and our dads watch sports every weekend together, and barbecue in the summer. All that stuff. We used to be neighbors." He looked up at his teacher, and Blaine nodded for him to continue, "Well, I've always thought we would stay friends until we got married and really old. But once we got to middle school, I kind of started to like them. And then when we started high school, I realized I really, really liked my best friend."

Blaine knew the feeling. Before turning his attention back to Ethan, he briefly hoped he would get home before Kurt fell asleep on the couch, napping before they made dinner together.  
>Ethan took a deep breath and waited for Blaine to look back at him. Blaine looked up and said, "Love, or even just deep feelings for someone else can be scary. But it's also why it's so worth it in the end. But I can tell there's more, go on."<p>

"Yea, love is scary," Ethan whispered. _  
>So he's in love<em>, Blaine mused. He wasn't too surprised; when Ethan was talking about this mystery person, he might as well have stamped 'hopelessly in love' on his forehead. He recognized it, because he saw it on Kurt's face when he looked at Blaine. He knew he did the same, because Wes and David had said on multiple occasions, "Please, for the love of god, stop with the goo goo eyes. It's giving us serious cavities."

Ethan continued his story. "Before, I knew for a fact I was the only one who had these kinds of feelings. It was a one sided thing, and I had gotten used to being just friends without any kind of hope for anything more than that. But now, it's different, even though I know he couldn't possibly think of _me_in thatway. Still, it's kind of killing me."

Blaine had started to notice the pointed lack of gender pronouns. He had used the same trick before, when trying to get love advice from his oblivious mother. But he didn't want to call Ethan out on it. He would tell him when he felt it was necessary.

"I just don't know what to do with myself anymore, you know? The only thing that has helped has been playing guitar. The music kind of makes me let go of what I'm feeling. That's one of the reasons I wanted to ask you for advice."  
>Blaine understood the feeling of release music gave. But he also knew that sooner or later, everybody had to face reality. He told Ethan this. "But you said that was just one reason you came to me," Blaine asked, "what was the other?"<br>"You and Kurt. Both of you... You have something figured out."

Blaine paused for a while, taking in what Ethan had said. He and Kurt did have something he understood to be incredibly special. Not that they didn't have stupid arguments over things like what kind of plates they needed in their apartment, or what color curtains needed to go in the living room (when Blaine has suggested red or blue, Kurt accused him of having a Dalton fetish). He remembered the time Kurt stole all of his hair gel, and he had retaliated by hiding all of Kurt's precious scarves. In the end, Kurt was right about the hair gel – though Blaine would _never_admit that, and Kurt got his extensive scarf collection returned to him. Regardless, he and Kurt did have something figured out, and he knew part of it had to do with that fact that everything between them was unconditional. Both gave and asked for nothing in return.

"His name is Sam," Ethan said softly, "my best friend, the one I'm in love with. So that's the last reason I wanted to talk to you. Because you and Kurt are not only the best couple I know, but you're also the best gay couple I know. I've only seen Kurt with you every once a while, when he visits you at work. So I guess I don't know that you're the best couple. But, god, the way you look at each other... I want Sam to look at me like that."  
>Blaine smiled reassuringly, and thought for a moment of how exactly to answer him. Frankly, he wasn't quite sure, and Ethan needed strong advice right now.<br>"You know what?" Blaine finally said, "I think you need to talk to Kurt. He's much better at this. Would you be okay talking to Kurt about all this?"  
>Ethan thought for a moment before answering, "Yea, you know what, why not. I could use all the help I can get." He laughed, his mood lifting.<p>

It was settled then. Blaine promised to let him know at his next guitar lesson when he could talk to Kurt, before clasping Ethan's shoulder reassuringly. They said goodbye, and as Blaine drove home – a little too fast, but who could blame him when Kurt was waiting for him – and wondered how Kurt would handle Ethan's situation. He wasn't exactly sure, but he knew Kurt would damn well have something to say.  
>He chuckled at the thought of his wonderful but very opinionated fiancée, smiling at the sight of Kurt already sleeping soundly on their living room couch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to stick to oneshots, but this one is definitely going to be multi-chaptered, probably 3 or 4 chapters. If any of you have suggestions as to where you want this to go, please let me know, I'm definitely curious to see what you think! Oh and also, i really want to know what you think of Ethan. I kind of liked the awkward, slightly inarticulate teenager in contrast to Blaine as his teacher, but let me know if you like the character or not  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All right, I'm really sorry this took so obscenely long to post. In my defense I had a four-page paper due and I was at IU for a couple days. But still, it won't take this long for the next chapter to be up! This one is shorter than I'd like, after the wait, but it's kind of a transition chapter. Ahywho, enjoy!**

Kurt's eyes opened in response to Blaine's less than quiet entrance. Upon seeing that Kurt was awake, he wasted no time in calling, "Honey, I'm home!" rather loudly and with a goofy grin on his face.  
>Kurt rolled over, much too sleepy for his fiancée's antics. Blaine wasn't having that, and proceeded to pepper Kurt's face with sloppy kisses.<br>"Alright, alright I'm awake!" Kurt said, yawning, "What's got you so happy?"  
>"Oh, you know, just one of my students, asking for my advice", Blaine replied, waggling his triangle eyebrows, "<em>Boy <em>advice."  
>Kurt looked at him skeptically. Blaine, ever the mentor type, was always giving advice to his students. But when it came to relationship advice, he was completely clueless.<br>"Baby, please tell me you haven't ruined this kid's love life." Blaine feigned offense, snatching Kurt's blanket away from him.  
>"I am appalled that you would even suggest such a thing. I am a romantic."<br>Kurt snorted, curling himself deeper into the couch to make up for the loss of the blanket's warmth. There was no doubt that Blaine was a total romantic, but he didn't fare too well in the grand gestures department. "You always try to do something over the top. And then everything goes horribly wrong. Remember our anniversary last year?" Blaine shuddered, remembering the tablecloth Kurt insisted on keeping as a reminder of why Blaine was never allowed to make a candlelight dinner again. There was still a huge hole burned into it.  
>"Hey, at least I tried!" Blaine said indignantly, pouting. Kurt's face softened, and he reached up to kiss him.<br>"Alright, so tell me about this student of yours." he finally said, pulling away.  
>"Well, Ethan, one of my guitar students, stopped me when I was getting ready to leave today. He was nervous, but finally he told me what was going on. He has feelings for his best friend, and he doesn't seem to think he has a chance."<br>"That brings back memories," Kurt chuckled, "but what did you tell him to do about it? I'm concerned about your romantic advice, no offense."  
>"Well," said Blaine, getting up to start dinner, "I actually didn't." Kurt looked at him, confused. Blaine continued, "Actually, I told him that this was a question for you."<br>"Why, Mr. Anderson, I am impressed. But if I'm expected to talk to him, I'm going to have to hear more about this boy." Kurt turned to him, tossing his crumpled script onto the coffee table.  
>Blaine proceeded to explain everything Ethan had told him, from their lifelong friendship, to when he had realized his feelings for Sam.<br>"Well is Sam gay?" Kurt inquired, mulling the story over.  
>"Uh, I didn't ask." Blaine said sheepishly. Kurt shook his head, telling him that this was <em>exactly<em> why it was good Blaine that had the common sense to ask him for help.  
>"All right, I'm accepting the challenge. Even though we don't know if Ethan has a shot in hell, because we don't even know if the object of his affections likes men." Kurt shot a playful glare at his fiancée.<br>"Sorry babe." Blaine said cheekily. He began pulling food out of the fridge, starting dinner. "Now step aside, because what I'm lacking in the romantic department, I make up for with my cooking skills."  
>Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. "And that's why I keep you around."<p>

"Mm, sure" He replied, pulling him in for a kiss.

**A/N: Next chapter will be up very soon! Let me know if you guys like where this is going, I love hearing your input!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two chapters in two days! It may have made up for the super short chapter two, but you tell me. I have ideas for the rest of the story, so I'm hoping to speed that up. I would seriously consider sitting and finishing this whole story tonight, but the fact that I need sleep is getting in the way. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Ethan was nervous. Jittery, even. Because, god, did Kurt have to look at him so intensely?<p>

"Um…" he tried to start. Kurt beat him to it, saying matter-of-factly, "So you're in love with your best friend. Sam, is it?"

"Yea," Ethan replied, relaxing a bit as he realized that Kurt's intensity simply meant that he actually _cared_. They were sitting in Blaine's studio, the three of them, after Ethan's guitar lesson.

Ethan sighed, deciding that it was now or never. Kurt and Blaine were here, trying to help him, and he at least owed them his story. He continued, "I started to notice that I felt different about him a few years ago. But I was still so confused about everything; I couldn't understand what the feeling was, because while everyone started getting girlfriends I was just never interested. All I could ever think about was Sam. I had myself convinced for a while that it was just because we were best friends."

Ethan looked up at Kurt and Blaine, gaging their reactions. They simply nodded for him to continue. So he did.

"My sophomore year I came out. My friends and family were all more or less supportive of me, but Sam was the only one who didn't treat me any differently than he always had. Some of my guy friends did, just at first. My being gay didn't change anything for us. But he had girlfriends, and in the meantime I got my first boyfriend. But we never really grew apart."

Ethan stopped. This next part was pretty personal, and as much as he trusted Kurt and Blaine, this wasn't really his story to tell. But he knew that Sam's story was very much a part of his. Even if Sam didn't like him telling Kurt and Blaine – which he was pretty sure he wouldn't mind – he would forgive him. So he pressed on.

"One Sunday, we were in Sam's room and he looks up at me and says, "Ethan, I'm gay" like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But it had come out of _nowhere_. And I just turned to him and said, "Okay.""

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances, a little excitedly. Because, yes, Sam was gay and that gave them a chance to play matchmaker, instead of having to comfort Ethan when Sam couldn't reciprocate.

Ethan didn't miss the excited looks on the two's faces, and he smiled a little at how important this seemed to be to them.

"We've both dated other people, but every time I was with anyone else, I couldn't help but compare them to Sam. And after a while I realized how much I _loved_ him. And it was so, so scary. Because here I am, pining away at him, shamelessly flirting and staring at him because I just can't help it. And he doesn't notice a single look I give him." He looked ashamed and sad and hurt all at the same time, and it broke Blaine and Kurt's heart. Because they had both been there before, and had gotten their happy ending. And they wanted to give that Ethan, too.

Kurt leaned forward, forcing Ethan to look at him, and gently said, "Hey, there's no reason to expect to be able to turn off your feelings. When you feel for someone the way you just described to me, you shouldn't _want_ to turn that off. Loving another person like that is really an amazing thing. And I don't want to give you any false sense of hope here, but the way you look at Sam, and the way you stare when you think he isn't looking – I've done the same thing. And Blaine didn't see it at first. But I made him look."

Both Blaine and Ethan stared at Kurt. Ethan was a little surprised at how sentimental the undeniably headstrong man had gotten. Blaine was simply amazed by Kurt, once again.

Kurt continued, asking Ethan, "So, Sam. Anyone we might know?" Ethan shook his head. "I don't think so, he only has a younger sister, and no one in his family plays any instruments, though his dad is a tech guy for all the plays and musicals around here."

Kurt looked at Ethan strangely. "Sam wouldn't happen to be tall, with sort of messy brown hair, would he?"

"Uh, yea, that sounds like him." he responded, more confused than ever. Kurt laughed shortly. "Sam. Sam Walker?" Both Ethan and Blaine were surprised, and Ethan could do nothing but nod an affirmation. Kurt just smiled. "I'm an actor, I know everyone around here in the business. And I know his dad pretty well. Sam has come around a couple times with his dad." On a second thought, Kurt muttered, "And no one knew he was gay before?" Only Blaine seemed to notice, and he laughed quietly. No one had gaydar quite like Kurt did.

"So, I propose a plan of action," Kurt said with finality. "You certainly can't just sit idly, bottling up your feelings for him. You have to make him see you."

Ethan looked a little afraid at what Kurt might say. "And what exactly do you propose I do?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Kurt smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lots of dialogue, lots of Ethan speaking. I like the development, but I'm not sure how much I like how I wrote it. Then again, I'm getting kind of attached to Ethan at this point. Tell me what you thought! **


End file.
